


kisses

by buu



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-21
Updated: 2014-12-21
Packaged: 2018-03-02 15:57:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2817938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buu/pseuds/buu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's a blur and Hinata remembers warm lips, surprisingly soft from someone who frowns all the time, and Kageyama's terrified face when he pulls back, and the electricity running through Hinata's entire body, heating his cheeks to match Kageyama's.</p><p>Kissing, it turns out, is as good as volleyball.</p>
            </blockquote>





	kisses

**Author's Note:**

> i got sick and have also been busy...so this isn't very good but i wanted to give you something orz

For most of his life, Hinata Shouyou doesn't believe anything could be as good as volleyball. There are things that come close, like strawberry shortcake and the feeling after getting out of a nice, long bath, or snow days, but nothing that sends a spark of electricity down his spine like volleyball does. Since he first glimpses the Small Giant on TV, he's consumed, thinking about volleyball, volleyball, volleyball.

He meets Kageyama, and Kageyama doesn't really count because he's part of volleyball, really, one can't come without the other, so nothing is still as good as volleyball. Kageyama's up there with the shortcake and the baths and the snow, maybe, but he gets an added bonus.

And then Kageyama kisses him.

It's unexpected, sucks the breath out of him like that day on his bike, the TV in the shop window. They're arguing about something, he knows, but he can't really remember what they'd been arguing about. What sticks out clearly are Kageyama's red cheeks, the angry look on his face and the way his mouth moves like he wants to say something but doesn't know how. And then there's a blur and Hinata remembers warm lips, surprisingly soft from someone who frowns all the time, and Kageyama's terrified face when he pulls back, and the electricity running through Hinata's entire body, heating his cheeks to match Kageyama's.

Kissing, it turns out, is as good as volleyball.

The second time is right after the first, when Kageyama stammers and tries to back away and Hinata reels him back in, hands on his shoulders, pressing their lips together again. Kageyama is stiff at first until Hinata nudges their mouths together, insistent, and he slowly softens and melts and presses back. It only lasts a few seconds but Hinata already knows that he wants to do it again, and again, and again.

Before this, he'd never thought much about kissing. Fleeting thoughts, maybe, like what it might feel like, or who he'd end up kissing. Maybe it would be in a closet at a party, under a blooming tree in the spring. Probably with a soft girl, he thinks, although he can never really picture a face. There are more important things to think about, receives to practice, things to jump over. 

He's never considered it being in a clubroom smelling of teenage boys, let alone with a teenage boy. A boy who frowns too much and is too tall and hides his face behind the back of his hand, awkward, when they back away. The image is still burned into Hinata's mind, the way Kageyama's ears burn pink against his sleek black hair.

“Sorry,” he mumbles, even though Hinata had kissed back. He rolls his eyes and throws his sweaty shirt at Kageyama's face. Even if kissing is as good as volleyball, Kageyama is still an idiot.

Xxx

Kissing might be even better than volleyball. Maybe. Hinata's still undecided, because there are so many different kisses for him to try out.

The first time Kageyama kisses his cheek is maybe even more surprising than the kiss on the lips. They're slumped together on the bus seat, Hinata's fingers playing with Kageyama's longer, slender ones absently. He feels bone-tired and satisfied, the way he does after a good match, and Kageyama's shoulder is warm and comfortable. He starts out stiff, as always, shoulders rigid, until he finally settles into it.

There's the murmur of the bus engine and a conversation between Suga and Asahi in the front of the bus, Tanaka snoring somewhere behing them, and it's making Hinata feel sleepy and content. He's nodding off against Kageyama's shoulder when there's a nudge against his shoulder.

“Hinata,” comes Kageyama's gruff voice, the one that makes Hinata's chest warm. Hinata lifts his head to look, because this tone is the “I have something to say to you so you'd better listen” one.

Kageyama looks like he's thinking for a minute, brow furrowed and lips pressed together. Hinata's about to lean back onto his shoulder when he clears his throat.

“Good game.”

Compliments from Kageyama are still enough to make Hinata's entire body warm and pleasant, and he grins, because yeah, it had been a good game. He's going to repeat it to Kageyama, good game, when suddenly the taller boy is dipping his head forward and Hinata thinks for a split second that he might be passing out, or something, because Kageyama's been one to push himself to exhaustion if he's not careful.

There's something warm against Hinata's cheek, Kageyama's mouth brushing his skin, breath warm against his cheek, and when he pulls back, his face is red. He folds his arms and stares straight ahead, leaving Hinata to process what's just happened.

They haven't kissed since that time in the clubroom, and Hinata almost thinks it had been a one-time thing. Almost, if not for the way he sometimes catches Kageyama eying him, or the way Kageyama lets their hands meld together.

“Kageyama,” Hinata says, and Kageyama stubbornly looks straight ahead until Hinata pushes himself into a proper sitting position, grasps Kageyama's cheeks between his warm hands and aligns their faces. He has to lean up, because Kageyama's still stupidly tall when he's sitting, and Hinata watches gleefully as his face gets more and more and more nervous as they get closer. His eyes scrunch closed when their lips are almost touching, until Hinata diverts his path and smacks his lips wetly against Kageyama's cheek.

“Good game!”

The look on Kageyama's face makes Hinata wish he'd taken a picture. He has never seen anyone look so absolutely flustered and annoyed at the same time.

Xxx

Theoretically, kissing with tongues should be gross. Hinata's never paid it much attention, wrinkling his nose when he sees PDA at school or about town, on movies or mentioned in class. And then there's Kageyama, and suddenly Hinata's okay with the idea of a tongue in his mouth.

It happens when they're watching a movie together; Hinata's not sure what it's about, it's boring and there are no action sequences and he and Kageyama are trying to shove each other off the couch after they finish their snacks. He's pressed up against Kageyama's side, trying to overpower him, when something on the screen catches his attention. He spaces out just long enough for Kageyama to shove him over, pressing his face into the couch cushion. Hinata doesn't even bother to fight back, because he's busy watching the leads on the movie kiss.

This used to be Hinata's very least favorite part of movies, but now that kissing is a thing for him, it catches his attention. It feels like when he sees a new move on court, when something clicks into place and he zeroes in on whatever it is that's caught his focus. Kageyama is still leaning against him, ruffling his hair into an even more unruly mess, when Hinata opens his mouth.

“I want to try that,” he says, and Kageyama's face goes slack.

It's not at all as easy as they make it look on TV, Hinata finds out, when he's perched in Kageyama's lap (“you're too short otherwise”). Kageyama's shoulders are warm under his hands and he tries to find the right angle to bump their mouths together. They've gotten halfway decent at not clacking teeth or noses, but this is new, and Kageyama keeps shifting nervously underneath him.

Finally, Hinata slides their mouths together, fed up with Kageyama's inability to sit still when it actually matters, and he decides that yeah, he's doing this, he's doing it right now, and he tries to shove his tongue into Kageyama's mouth.

There's a brief scuffle that Hinata actually wins when he manages to pry Kageyama's lips apart with his tongue, sliding along the seam wet and warm and he might not even like this, it might be disgusting, maybe people are lying to him because who would want to literally swap spit-

And oh, the inside of Kageyama's mouth is warm and wet and kind of strange, yeah, but...not bad. Hinata licks at it experimentally, swallows the noise that emerges from Kageyama's throat with a new, warm, fluttering feeling in his stomach. 

Kageyama ends up on his back, spread out across the couch, legs hanging over the side and Hinata's drool pooling at the corners of his mouth. The noises he's making might be protest, but Hinata doesn't care because he likes this, he likes the way Kageyama shudders when he licks against his teeth. When he finally relents, wipes his mouth with the back of his hand, he watches a red-faced and ruffled Kageyama try to mop up the spit on his chin with his sleeve.

He lets Kageyama try, later, to see what it feels like, and his knees end up buckling and they collapse back against his bed, and this time it's Hinata trying not to make noises and failing. It's wet and messy and strange, and Kageyama's not good (neither of them are) but he goes at it with the same vigor and determination with which he plays volleyball, his hands sliding to cup Hinata's face and he's hot and Hinata's hot and he never, ever wants to stop.

They have to, eventually, when Hinata's mother knocks on the door and asks if they want dinner, and he calls out “in a minute” in a voice that is frightfully strained and breathy. It's hard to act normal around his parents later, with Kageyama in the room, to avoid his cheeks heating up when he catches himself watching the way Kageyama slips food into his mouth with his chopsticks.

Xxx

There are an awful lot of places to kiss, Hinata finds out in the coming months. There are places he likes to kiss, and places Kageyama likes to kiss, and places Kageyama really shouldn't kiss but does anyway, probably to spite him. One of those places is Hinata's ear.

He finds out one day when they're studying, when he gets bored of poring over poorly-taken notes plops himself down in Kageyama's lap. It starts like this, usually; Kageyama busy doing something, trying to not fail his English class, and Hinata bodily stopping him from whatever he's doing. He hears the familiar groan and then Kageyama rests his chin on the top of Hinata's head, sigh ruffling his hair.

“You suck at English, anyway,” Hinata says, like it's hopeless. Kageyama grunts and then nudges his nose into the hair behind Hinata's ear, breathing out.

“Yeah,” he says, sullen, but the way his warm breath puffs out against Hinata's ear makes him shiver, just a little. He thinks Kageyama won't notice, but the way he's perched on his lap, back against Kageyama's warm chest, makes it a little too much to hope for. There's a pause, and then Kageyama does it again, deliberate, breathing “Hinata” against his ear and oh, no.

There's a hand in his hair, fingers against his scalp tilting his head to the side while Kageyama breathes into his ear and Hinata starts to shake with repressed giggles. He can't even tell what Kageyama's saying; he might not be saying anything at all, just breathing warm over the shell of his ear and he knows Hinata's ticklish, that asshole. And then, suddenly, there's a different sensation, lips ghosting over skin usually untouched, and Hinata's not laughing anymore.

Kageyama's lips are warm, really warm, paired with the heat from his cheeks where he's no doubt blushing, because he's Kageyama, and that's what he does. Hinata can't tease him, though, because the feeling of heat in his own cheeks is too apparent to ignore, so he just sits there while Kageyama nuzzles against his ear, flutters his eyes closed.

They somehow end up on the floor, Kageyama perched over him and nuzzling into the side of his face. Hinata slides his hands up broad shoulders—and then there's a sudden pressure on his chest as Kageyama collapses against him and refuses to move.

Hinata doesn't know if he's relieved or disappointed, but at least the feeling of Kageyama nestled against him is sort of nice, even if it's not kissing.

Xxx

Kageyama's spot is the back of his neck, right in the center. It's hard for Hinata to reach, but when he does, the result is very rewarding. He finds out one night when he's staying over at Kageyama's. He'd won rock-paper-scissors for taking a bath first, is perched on Kageyama's bed flipping through a magazine when Kageyama comes into his room, towel around his shoulders. His skin is pink from the warm water, his hair is drip-dripping onto the shoulders of his white t-shirt.

Hinata jumps up and tugs him over to the bed, because toweling Kageyama's hair dry is one of his favorite things. He thinks sometimes, secretly, that Kageyama leaves his hair wet because he likes it, too. it's one of the only times Kageyama's hair will look messy, so Hinata ruffles it up to the best of his ability, cross-legged behind Kageyama.

He smells good, like soap and generic shampoo and Kageyama, and Hinata can't resist nuzzling into the back of his neck where the skin peeks out from under the towel draped over his hair. He's just getting to the point where he's comfortable like this, rubbing his face on various parts of Kageyama's body, without worrying about getting snapped at. He's humored, more often than not, albeit with a few grumbles here and there.

But this time, Kageyama goes rigid. Hinata notices immediately and pulls back, confused and worried that he's done something wrong. But the pink creeping up Kageyama's neck is different from fresh-bath skin, more like embarrassed-aroused-Kageyama skin, so he takes a chance and does it again.

It's the same reaction, but when Hinata doesn't pull away, brushes his lips down the soft skin, it turns into a full-body shudder.

“Knock it off,” Kageyama says, but Hinata doesn't want to, and Kageyama isn't pushing him away. He wants to see this new reaction, and so he pecks the back of Kageyama's neck, tasting clean skin with a flick of his tongue and a strangled noise from Kageyama.

That night, Hinata learns about Kageyama's neck, and he also learns about other things, like the way Kageyama feels underneath him, rolling his hips up against Hinata's tented shorts, flushed and panting. He kisses the back of his neck again, when they're both warm and tired and not so clean anymore, and Kageyama lets him, presses back with a content noise. 

It's not a place Hinata can often reach, but somehow that makes it even more satisfying when he does.

Xxx

When they Do It for the first time, there's a lot of kissing involved. There's the kissing beforehand, soft and hesitant and Kageyama's asking if it's okay, really, and Hinata's saying yes, really, before kissing him harder, more insistent. The kisses turn into open-mouthed, wet noises, the kind that makes Hinata feel like he's melting. He's spent a lot of time thinking about this, trying to create some kind of plan in his head, but in the end it's the kisses that lead the whole thing, dissolving them from tense awkward teenagers to horny awkward teenagers, Hinata licking into Kageyama's mouth and pressing his hips up and Kageyama pressing his forward and god, it's good.

Their kisses dissolve into something wet and uncoordinated and desperate when things get heated, and Hinata's making too much noise to focus on keeping their lips together so they end up all over the place, spit on his chin mingling with beads of sweat. Kageyama presses kisses to his shoulders, his cheeks, his forehead, and Hinata tries to return the favor but it's a little hard in his position and state of mind, so he settles for whatever he can manage. 

He thinks he kisses Kageyama's eye once, by accident, and is sure he kisses his teeth a few times, but it's okay because when they're done, when their legs are tangled together and their bodies are warm and tired and sticky, he kisses Kageyama's mouth, grinning. It's soft and simple, but it's maybe the best kiss ever, even counting all those other ones, the heated tongue-slick kisses from earlier. He kisses Kageyama's cheeks and his nose and his mouth, one more time.

Xxx

Sometimes kisses don't involve the mouth, Hinata finds out, and he likes those, too. He likes rubbing their noses together, ignoring Kageyama when he calls him an idiot but doesn't resist. Once or twice, it's Kageyama who does it, when they're huddled up together under the sheets for warmth on chilly evenings, and Kageyama rubs his nose against Hinata's. 

Of course, usually this leads to full-mouth kisses, but still, it's nice when Hinata's feeling down and Kageyama bumps their foreheads, presses their noses together until he cracks a smile. Seeing Kageyama do something so weirdly cute sets butterflies free in Hinata's stomach and he spends the next ten minutes rubbing their noses, their cheeks, his forehead against Kageyama's shoulder.

There are kisses where Hinata flutters his eyelashes against Kageyama's skin, his cheek or his neck or his collarbone. He's not sure why it's fun, or why it makes him feel weird and affectionate, but it does, so he keeps doing it. Sometimes Kageyama does it against the back of his neck while they're curled up together, and Hinata sighs deep and satisfied until he pulls away.

And then there's a thumb kiss, which Hinata invents one day when he really, really wants to kiss Kageyama, and their whole team is there, so he settles for grabbing his hand, pressing their thumbs firmly together and grinning. Kageyama gives him a blank look like he's dealing with an idiot, until Hinata leans up and whispers it against his cheek, which turns a brilliant shade of red as Hinata bounces off. It's something Hinata might forget if Kageyama doesn't repeat it later, after they win, when he slaps their palms together and then presses his thumb against Hinata's, looking satisfied when it's Hinata's face turning red.

Xxx

Every time Hinata thinks there are places Kageyama hasn't kissed, he finds a new one, against his stomach or his neck or the backs of his knees. It's hard to tell him to knock it off because of a little embarrassment when there are warm lips pressed against the skin of his inner thigh or between his shoulder blades, but he makes up for it later by sucking a kiss onto Kageyama's shoulder or behind his ear.

It's a game, sometimes, to see who can kiss the most new places, and Hinata's the first to go for the kill, kissing against a place Kageyama, voice cracking, tells him not to. Hinata's never listened to what Kageyama has to say, really, and he does it anyway, rewarded with a warm hand in his hair and kisses peppered along his cheeks later, down his chest, and then it's his turn to curl his fingers against the sheets and keen.

Hinata likes to press kisses along the insides of Kageyama's wrists, his arms, his elbows, thinking (of course) about the way he looks when he's setting. Kageyama tells him not to be stupid, but he goes and kisses Hinata's shins, his knees, his thighs, everywhere he admires when Hinata jumps. Hinata realizes how embarrassing it is then, but that doesn't stop him from admiring the lines of Kageyama's legs, trailing kisses down them when they're sprawled on his bed together, trying and failing to do homework. He even kisses the bottom of Kageyama's foot, once, and ends up with a split lip when Kageyama jerks and kicks him. He kisses it after, soft and gentle and apologetic, so Hinata forgives him.

Kageyama has, literally, kissed his ass before, when they're wrestling on the floor and Hinata yells it out, “kiss my ass, stupid!” after an argument. And then Kageyama's pulling his shorts down and smacking one right against his butt, and Hinata accidentally kicks him in the nose and it's a whole new mess, but it's still a kiss that Hinata has to count, a kiss that he pays back later when they're shoving against each other (again) and he manages to pin Kageyama, takes revenge and then is promptly shoved on his back and threatened with spit.

Hinata has tried to think of his favorite kiss dozens of times, but it's just too hard. There are so many kisses—the apology kisses, when they have a fight, soft and embarrassed; the desperate kisses when they haven't been alone together for weeks; the kisses Hinata steals between classes before grinning and running off. They're all his favorites.

No, scratch that—Kageyama is his favorite.

Kageyama's the one who tosses to him, who kissed him the first time, who kisses him again in front of everyone on their team (on accident) and stutters, red-faced, about it being an accident. Hinata can tell nobody believes it when he looks around, and although part of him sort of wishes they did, another part of him is proud about kissing Kageyama. So he does it again.

And he does it again, later, when they're cleaning up, when he laces his fingers with Kageyama's and beams and tells him he's his favorite. Kageyama looks shocked, although that quickly turns into exasperation when Hinata continues, explaining that if Kageyama's his favorite, he doesn't have to choose between kissing and volleyball, because it encompasses both things. He smacks him on the top of the head after calling him a dumbass, but later, when they're walking home together, he bends low and kisses Hinata square on the lips.

Hinata thinks maybe he's Kageyama's favorite, too, when he buys meat buns for them on the way home, and even lets Hinata kiss him afterwards without complaining about him tasting like food.

Kageyama is probably definitely better than volleyball.


End file.
